Why now
by The secret trio
Summary: Why now. Why did they have to come here now. I just hope they don't realize that it's me they are watching


Why Now

I know I said I would focus on my other story but my friend has finally joined fanfiction and I promised her that I would write her a fanfiction when she did, so I will write this then get back to it

Norway's P.O.V

I hear the chat of people in the club and the shouting of people asking for drinks but none that matter to me right now because I have to make sure I am ready to go out and preform like I do almost every night. When I was looking in the mirror making sure that my outfit and I looked alright I heard a loud obnoxious idiotic laugh that could only belong to one person. "Oh great, why now of all times."

Denmark's P.O.V

"Hey Icey, how does it feel to be in a place like this? After all your country banned all of them." I say to Iceland with a grin on my face because I finally got him in one of these clubs and not just any club but one in his own brother's country.

"Why did you have make such a big deal about me going here? I'm grown up now and I can do what I want without you or Norway following me, let alone Finland or Sweden." Icey says while looking at Sweden and Finland who followed him here with me.

"Well apart from the fact that you are in this club. I still wanted to get drunk off my ass and see some lovely ladies that will be up on that stage soon and I hope I can pay for one to come down here and show her skills up close. After all isn't that why you are here.

"I'm not answering that question." Iceland says with his back turned from me and walking over to a seat.

No ones POV

Sweden, Finland and Denmark go over and sit beside Iceland, who isn't too happy with his family being around when he was hoping to get away from them for once.

Then the lights go down and the hoots and cheers of men around the club get louder as some music comes on and a spotlight appears on a stage. A woman with long blonde in a loose bun hair walks into the spotlight in revealing clothing. The yells of the men get ever louder, with Denmark joining in.

The woman starts to slowly take her white lace gloves off in a sexual way, using her mouth to take the gloves off her fingers, then throwing the gloves into the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage. She then bends down, slowly tracing her fingers over and down her long legs until she reached her high heels. She then undone the strap on the heel and took her foot out of the shoe, with her foot pointed like ballerinas. She then repeated that with her other shoe. Her fingers then once more went slowly up her legs and stopped at a clip on her right leg, that was holding up her stocking and connected to her unseeable underwear. The woman then slowly rolled the stocking down her leg and repeated it with her other one.

This had many of the men in the club cat calling, whistling, hooting and soon were even drooling. The nordics were all are staring at her, with Denmark cheering and having money in his hand, Iceland with a red face and a large problem he hoped no one had seen, Finland also with a red face and a nosebleed he was trying to hide and Sweden turning to Finland and seeing his reaction, wondering if he should do something like that to get his attention when they got back home.

The woman then slowly moved her hands over her body and went to the top of her side and started to undo the tight ribbons holding her dark blue and black lace corset on her left side and her fingers playing with the ribbons as she got rid of them and throw them into the crowd. She then repeated this on her right side before the corset fell off and revealed more of her pale skin and her large chest being confined in a bra that had the same colour and lace as the corset.

Her fingers traced her curves and went to a zip on her short, dark blue skirt. She slowly undid the zip, as the crowd got louder with anticipation for what they were about to see. The skirt flew down her legs once she had undid the zip, leaving her in a pear of matching lingerie.

Her hands then went to her hair and she slowly pulled out a bobble, letting her long platinum blonde hair down and reach her backside.

The men were louder than ever and some were begging her to come off stage and come to them. The nordics were, once again staring but this time Denmark also had a problem he needed taken take of and was one of the men begging for her to come down, Iceland's problem had gotten larger and looked like he wanted to jump on stage, Finland was shifting, trying to also hide a problem and was slightly drooling and Sweden was staring at the woman but instead of thinking things like the other three, he was thinking that she looked familiar and was sure that he knew her from somewhere. 

She started moving around the stage with the light following her and her hair moving with her while, she slowly and sexually moved closer to the crowd, whispering things into the ears of the men close enough to the stage .

The nordics watched all this and hoped she came by their area. When she did, both Denmark and Iceland were close enough to the stage and got things whispered to them, which made Denmark smile goofily and fall back and Iceland completely red.

She once more went back to the centre of the stage and her hands went to her back as she slowly undid the clips on her bra and then sexually moved the straps down and off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, showing that instead of a naked top half that every male expected , she had on dark blue pasties covering her nipples.

The shouts and hoots of the men in the club became so loud that they could be heard from outside the club and some men who had nosebleeds had fainted from blood loss.

She once more walked around the stage and repeated what she did before. She then slowly walked over to the curtains covering the area behind the stage, swinging her hips and having a curtain in her hand and just before she went to the other side and ended her performance, her underwear came off leaving only her bare behind before it was covered by the curtains.

The nordics as with everyone else in the club was shocked with the ending. They all decided to go the the bar across the room to get a round of beers before going to Norway's home to stay the night and they knew it would be a while until they got the scene of the woman's naked backside walking away from them out of their heads.

Norway's POV

I am sitting in a dressing room in only a short silk dressing gown when my boss comes in and gives me my night earnings and tells me good job but all I can think about is the question "did they know it was me?", "did they know I was the stripper."


End file.
